


Would You Dance?

by CBlue



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Poems, Vent Writing, Writing, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Sometimes we forget that our playable characters can get asked too!





	Would You Dance?

Would you like to dance with me?

I could bring a corsage.

It would be man-eating.

I know it might be wrong.

Is it so wrong?

If I've fallen in love?

I know I'm only a background,

to the story and sound,

that you're making.

While you romance,

and I haven't a chance.

I'm just trying really hard,

Please, break my heart.

If you tell me no it's fine.

Not really, but I lie.

Sharp teeth rip into my system.

I know I miss things, and I'm sure I'll miss 'em.

Cause being alone in a room,

all without you,

makes a crowded room,

try to drown you.

So check yes or no.

Please say you wanna go.

I know I'm not a gorgan,

or missing organs.

I know I'm not a ruler,

or a total tool or,

whatever it is that interests you.

Whether you're Red, Yellow, Green, or Blue.

Would you like to dance?

Would you give me the chance?

Love is gross and gooey,

like unchewed food.

If you aren't careful,

it could choke you.

But I don't think I would mind.

If you were by my side.

Check yes or no, please.

Say you wanna be,

Please, dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda venty. no editing. oh well.


End file.
